


Unity

by nottonyharrison



Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [9]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: She doesn’t even know why she’s there, really. Honesty moment. Keeping up appearances, perhaps. The irrational desire to feel normal. Dean’s over by the canapes flirting with Lizzie Russell’s mom and she can’t even bring herself to care.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964842
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Unity

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as part of one work that was to archive all of my prompt stories. I've decided to go the series route instead, so sorry if you've already read this!  
> You're mine kiss  
> Set in a nebulous timeline where the hitman plot never played out, and we’ve moved past where we currently are in the season (3x10)

Beth used to love fundraisers. She felt needed and important. She used to love gossiping with the other PTA moms, and holding the gavel during the auction. She used to love pouring sugar free lemonade for the kids, and baking gluten free cupcakes with elaborate decorations just to make Karen Glass feel inadequate.

But now it just all feels kind of… empty. So she’s sitting on a stool in the cafeteria of Kenny’s middle school gymnasium, drinking a bad glass of pinot and eyeing the butt of the guy tending the makeshift bar, wondering what happened.

She doesn’t even know why she’s there, really. Honesty moment. Keeping up appearances, perhaps. The irrational desire to feel normal. Dean’s over by the canapes flirting with Lizzie Russell’s mom and she can’t even bring herself to care.

She drains her glass and waves it at the bartender. “Got anything stronger back there?”

The guy turns around and smiles. “Sorry Mrs. Boland, just cheap wine and Bud.”

Beth rolls her eyes and sets the glass down with a _clunk_. “Fill 'er up, I guess.”

He smiles. “You know… I um, might have something stronger in the back, let me just check.” She giggles as he turns around and checks out his own ass. “Oh, yeah there we go, right where I keep my spare tire and fire extinguisher.” Dan – she’s sure his name is Dan – must be at least ten years her junior. He’s the solo dad of one of the kids in Kenny’s class. He’s funny, smart, and hot as the surface of the sun.

She spins the glass on the laminate. “You know, I really don’t see how you fit a spare tire back there.” The corner of her mouth lifts in a smirk, and she flutters her eylashes a tiny bit as she meets his gaze. “Space looks a bit tight.”

He chuckles and glances up at the ceiling before looking at her in contemplation and flexing his jaw. “You know, Rachel Richardson’s mom is supposed to take over from me in ten minutes, you want to take that wine out onto the quad and get to know each other?”

Beth feels herself blush, and looks down at the tiny puddle of red sitting at the bottom of the glass. “You know, that–”

“She ain’t interested.” A hand clamps down on her shoulder, and in an instant she goes from feeling relaxed and flirty, to tense and anxious.

The hand tightens, fingers digging in, and she rolls her head and flexes her neck.

Dan or Dave or Doug or whatever his name is holds his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Oh I thought–”

“You thought wrong.” Rio’s hand slides down her arm until it’s gently gripping her bicep, and he tugs. “Need to talk to you for a sec.”

She looks up at him and raises her eyebrows. “So talk.”

Hot dad whose name starts with a D tops up her glass and backs away, wandering to the other end of the bar where someone is waving at him.

“You havin’ fun?”

“I am, thank you. Are you?” She smiles sweetly at him.

“Depends, whachu plannin’ on doin’ with mister tall, dark, and Latino over there?” He looks at her with a pointed glare, and tugs her off her seat. She stumbles a little in her heels, and skitters after him toward the doors that lead to the main hallway.

“You know, I really don’t appreciate you dragging me around like this, what are you even _doing_ here?”

“I told you, I need to talk to you.”

“And that involves everyone staring at us as you drag me out of here like a caveman?” she hisses.

He swings around behind her, and shuffles her out of the room tucked to his chest. “Yeah well it’s a bit late for that now, ain’t it?”

She huffs and doesn’t say anything as he hustles her down the hallway and into an empty bathroom, and shoves her up against the door.

“You got a weird kink thing goin’ on?”

Her eyes widen and she gasps. “What? _No_. I was just…” she rolls her eyes and looks up at the crappy acoustic tile ceiling. She groans and pushes at his chest. “You know what? I don’t owe you anything and it’s none of your fucking business who I flirt with.”

He slams his lips in to hers, and she squeaks. It’s hard and dry, and her lips are awkwardly pressing against her teeth, but when he lets go of her arm and wraps his hand around her neck instead, she can’t help but lean in. And then it’s suddenly hot and wet and he’s got her pinned so hard against the door that she can barely breathe. She gasps against his mouth, and he pulls away a tiny bit, just enough to drag his lower lip over hers. Her body is alight with the feel of his skin under hers, and she realizes her hands are no longer hanging at her sides and are instead clutching at his scalp and tilting his head until she feels like she can crawl under his skin.

His hand isn’t holding her arm any more, it’s on her ass, lifting her until her legs are wrapped around his waist, and his dick is pressing hard into her crotch, just his jeans and the thin fabric of her dress and underwear separating them. She turns her head to the side, tearing her lips from his and letting out a long steadying breath.

He slowly lowers her to the floor, and she straightens her dress.

“Yeah well um…” She avoids his eyes and turns to leave.

He runs a hand down her spine as her hand grabs the door handle. “You know you gotta sell that marriage in public, right? Boland Bubbles unity and all that.”

Her stomach drops and she pauses. “Yeah, I know.”

And as she strides down the hall back to the cafeteria and the auction and the snotty pretentious parents, she lets her lips lift in a secret smile.


End file.
